Yume no Tsuzuki II
Yume no Tsuzuki II (夢の続きII Continuation of a Dream II) is the 10th track from Yukimura's album Last Songs. Lyrics Kanji= 手を伸ばし追いかけた 掴めそうな蜃気楼 触れた指先が 胸に伝えるよ いつか見た夢を ここに 肩に乗せた 夕焼けの色がなびいて それが 始まりを告げる時 落とさないよ 俺たちの生きる証は どんな色よりも 強く 気高く ああ いくつの夜を超えて 巡り合えたんだ あの日の空に 手を伸ばし追いかけた 掴めそうな蜃気楼 触れた指先が 胸に教えるよ いつか見た夢の 続きから始めよう ただそこに立ち尽くして 泣いた俺たちの 帰る場所はもう たったひとつしかなくて やり方なら いくらでも思いつくけど これが 俺のやり方と決めた 歯向かうなら それなりの覚悟を決めて おいで今ここで 答え みせるよ ああ からだが覚えている ここに立つことを あの日のままに 舞い上がる時の砂 消えて浮かぶ蜃気楼 閉じた目の奥に 金色の橋と あの日の夕焼け かたく誓った言葉を 何度も思い返して 泣いた俺たちの 帰る場所はもう たったひとつしかなくて 手を伸ばし追いかけた 掴めそうな蜃気楼 触れた指先が 胸に教えるよ あの日見た夢を 続く物語を 綴ってくれるあなたを 泣いた俺たちの 帰る場所はそう たったひとつしかなくて |-| Romaji= Te wo nobashi oikaketa Tsukame sou na shinkirou Fureta yubisaki ga mune ni tsutaeru yo Itsuka mita yume wo koko ni Kata ni noseta yuuyake no iro ga nabi ite Sore ga hajimari wo tsugeru toki Otosanai yo oretachi no ikiru akashi wa Donna iro yori mo tsuyoku kedakaku Aa Ikutsu no yoru wo koete meguriaetanda Ano hi no sora ni Te wo nobashi oikaketa Tsukame sou na shinkirou Fureta yubisaki ga mune ni oshieru yo Itsuka mita yume no Tsuzuki kara hajime you Tada soko ni tachitsuku shite Naita oretachi no kaeru basho wa mou Tatta hitotsu shikanaku te Yarikata nara ikura demo omoi tsukukedo Kore ga ore no yarikata to kimeta Hamukau nara sore nari no kakugo wo kimete Oide ima koko de kotae miseru yo Aa Karada ga oboete iru koko ni tatsu koto wo Ano hi no mama ni Maiagaru toki no suna Kiete ukabu shinkirou Tojita me no oku ni kin iro no hashi to Ano hi no yuuyake Kataku chikatta kotoba wo Nando mo omoi kaeshite Naita oretachi no kaeru basho wa mou Tatta hitotsu shikanaku te Te wo nobashi oikaketa Tsukame sou na shinkirou Fureta yubisaki ga mune ni oshieru yo Ano hi mita yume wo Tsuzuku monogatari wo Tsuzuttekureru anata wo Naita oretachi no kaeru basho wa sou Tatta hitotsu shikanaku te |-| English= Chasing and stretching the hand The mirage I grasp The touched fingertip is transmitted to the heart One day the dream I saw is here Placing on the shoulder, the fluttering color of sunset That is the time I start telling Don’t lose it, the proof of our existence More than whatever color, it’s sublime strongly Aah Our chance meeting exceeding how many nights In that day’s sky Chasing and stretching the hand The mirage I grasp The touched fingertip is teaching the heart One day the dream I saw Starting from the continuation I just stand still there The place we who cried to return to is already It’s only one there If it’s a way to do, I’ve thought about it many times This is it, I’ve decided my way of doing If it’s striking back, deciding my resolution as it is Come here, right now I’ll show you the answer here Aah My body remembered about standing here In that day The flying sand of time The mirage that floated and disappeared Inside the closed eyes, the golden bridge That day’s sunset My words of vow No matter how many times I re-think The place we who cried to return to is already It’s only one there Chasing and stretching the hand The mirage I grasp The touched fingertip is teaching the heart The dream I saw that day The continued story You who are bound The place we who cried to return to is yes It’s only one there Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics